<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoos and Hazel Eyes... ♥ by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791795">Tattoos and Hazel Eyes... ♥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles appeared out of thin air things were meant to get really good.</p><p>Sterek 4 ever!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoos and Hazel Eyes... ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its been a while.<br/>I try to write as much as I can I have plenty of ideas and then I get bored to sit down and write them.<br/>This was something that been bugging me for a while.</p><p>I hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud noise coming from the lower floor.</p><p>Then a crush.</p><p>Derek was on his feet rushing to get downstairs all wolf out.</p><p>He heard the thumbing heartbeat before anything else, that familiar voice mumbling “Fuck” again and again.</p><p>
  <em> Stiles… It can’t be!</em>
</p><p>Once he reached the living room he came face to face with the familiar intruder.</p><p>Stiles was standing in the middle of the living room, over the broken table that used to decorate the middle of the room.</p><p>Derek relaxed immediately, to stunned to say anything, trying to realize how Stiles ended up in his house in the middle of the night destroying his furniture.</p><p>Stiles looked around the place looking for something or better yet someone.</p><p>Once he faced the werewolf he calmed instantly and whispered a faint “<strong>HI</strong>!” with the cutest smile that Derek has ever seen, before he collapsed.</p><p>The werewolf was there to catch him on time, of course.</p><p>Stiles had definitely grown up since the last time the werewolf saw him. He left a teenager in Beacon Hills and now he was holding a man.</p><p>Stiles’ hair were longer, his muscles more filled and tattoos decorated all over his skin; the wolf could smell the ink. A particular tattoo with the triskele on the pulse point of the neck, caught more than once the werewolf’s attention.</p><p>He carried the fainted human to his bed in the upper floor, removed his shoes and his red jacket, of course Stiles would show up as a little Red Riding Hood, and caressed the forehead of the laying form out of instinct to make sure he was ok. The unconscious human leaned to the touch and barely opened his eyes recognizing the caress of the wolf.</p><p>“Sleep..” Derek ordered softly.</p><p>“Don’t leave…” Stiles begged, and the werewolf couldn’t deny him at that moment. He laid next to him and Stiles got close to him, enough to fold himself around the wolf like his entire existence was depending on it.</p><p>The werewolf held him tight in return; his nose lost inside the human’s hair taking in the unique sent of the human, vanilla and cinnamon, paradise, and hell; his Stiles.</p><p>They both woke up hours later when the sun was already in the middle of the sky. They found themselves tangled in the most intimate way, all their limbs mingled, curled into each other in an impossible way. They smiled to each other both blushing before Derek offered to make breakfast, while Stiles would use the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes; he borrowed some of the werewolf.</p><p>When Stiles was ready to come downstairs, wearing soft pants and a t-shirt of Derek’s that looked gigantic on him, the werewolf had prepared coffee, eggs, pancakes, cereal, orange juice, slices of toasted bread with marmalade and chocolate on top and everything else he had in the kitchen available for the human.</p><p>“You don’t expect me to eat all that by myself, do you now?” Stiles quizzed and offered a full plate to the werewolf in return.</p><p>Derek took the plate willingly and ate while he looked upon the human; his human, who was the same and at the same time different in so many ways.</p><p>The questions flooded the wolf’s mind and after he permitted Stiles a few moments of peace to enjoy his breakfast he finally asked. “ What happened Stiles? Why are you here? How did you find me?” Derek asked continuously. “Is everything ok?”</p><p>Stiles took  big sip of his coffee mug and answered.</p><p>“Everyone is fine. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You’ve been MIA for quite some time… Not happy to see me Sourwolf?” Stiles asked lifting his eyebrow towards the man opposite to him.</p><p>“I am… I just thought….” Derek hesitated.</p><p>“That you are no longer part of the pack and we no longer remembered you? Nahhh you are stuck with us.” Stiles smiled as he finished his orange juice.</p><p>“So this is a social visit?” Derek questioned back folding his hands on his chest challenging the man in front of him.</p><p>“You could call it that.” Stiles mimicked his moves and smirked challengingly.</p><p>“You could have called you know…” Derek continued.</p><p>“And miss all the fun of our reunion?” the human continued.</p><p>“And how you did that? Appear out of the thin air like that. Magic?” the werewolf continued as he started putting the dishes on the washer.</p><p>“I picked up a few new tricks along the way…” Stiles smirked lifting his fingers illuminating them with blue light. “Helps to keep the bad guys at bay…” He continued as he got up to place his own dishware for washing.</p><p>“Stiles?” Derek breathed as he came closer to the human’s body breathing behind his ear. “Tell me the truth… Why are you here?” the werewolf asked too close to Stiles’ body making his heart jump again and again…</p><p>“I…. well… funny story….” Stiles started to mumble..</p><p>“Stiles… You can’t hide from me little rabbit… You never could. What’s wrong with you?” the werewolf asked sounded concerned as he was softly caressing the cheek of the human.</p><p>“I had to see you…” He answered after he leaned into the touch of the werewolf. “I’m having trouble.. Sleeping.. Eating…Deaton advised me to seek you.” Stiles tried to explain.</p><p>“Me? Why?” Derek asked.</p><p>Stiles suddenly started blushing and tried to walk away from the werewolf who didn’t allowed any movement.</p><p>“I was…I spent too much time away from my anchor and this is what happens. Instability was deflected in every aspect of my life. I needed to see you. I needed to be close to you ok?” Stiles confessed blushing and breathing hard.</p><p>Derek smiled at the unexpected declaration and moved a few steps back in order to give the human the space that he clearly needed.</p><p>After a few moments Stiles could breathe normal again.</p><p>“I’m sorry I know it’s silly. But I needed to see you. Make sure you were safe. With a new pack. Maybe a mate. With someone to take care of you for once.” Stiles tried and failed not to get emotional.</p><p>“I’m ok” Derek answered honestly. “No pack and no mate. But I’m fine on me own; I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much.” The werewolf tried to answer casual offering a wide smile to the concerned human.</p><p><em>I’m not fine without you. </em>The wolf inside answered silently in return.</p><p>“So… Can I stay..? For a while? I’ll sleep in the couch and I won’t bother you. I will read a book or take walks or something. But can I crush for a few days?” Stiles whispered clearly afraid of the rejection he thought he would receive from the werewolf.</p><p>“You can stay as long as you want. And you are sleeping on the bed with me. I mean there is enough room for it.” Derek explained trying to hide how much he wanted and needed Stiles on his bed, on his life, on everything.</p><p>Stiles smiled at the answer and Derek’s heart stopped for a few moments.</p><p>He fell on the werewolf’s body and hugged the older man tightly. “Thank you.”</p><p> “Anything for you.” The wolf replied holding the man equally hard placing a soft kiss on the man hair.</p><p>
  <em>Stiles could stay inside these arms forever.</em>
</p><p>The day passed quite easily with Stiles around Derek’s new home. The human wanted to explore every corner of the house and Derek enjoyed every small discovery, every sound, every exited little scream of the human discovering the new life of the werewolf.</p><p>When Stiles discovered the indoor warming swimming pool in the west corner of the house gazing the ocean Stiles didn’t scream. He remained silent clearly amazed and Derek was by his side quickly pushing him softly in the pool and laughing all the way as the human so successfully manly screamed.</p><p>He was with him in a heartbeat bringing him up to the surface and grinning like a cat that caught his prey. Stiles tried and failed to escape the arms of the werewolf who was bringing him dangerously close to his body.</p><p>Stiles flashed as he admitted his defeat folding himself around Derek. “You play no fair” The human pouted adorably, and Derek held him close as he led them the closer to the edge of the pool.</p><p>“I never play with my prey… I only tease him till it begs me to stop...” he winked as he helped the human get out of the pool. Stiles managed to get out with a lot of help from the bigger man all his clothes soaking wet and was gazing upon the sea as the werewolf got himself out of the water.</p><p>That’s how Cora found them a few minutes later; soaking to the bone arguing who is gonna use the shower first. Stiles won, running towards the bathroom yelling at Cora hello.</p><p>Derek was with his sister in seconds dripping wet trying to hold her and grinning like a fool at his sister when he spotted Stiles and the happy expression on her brother’s face.</p><p>“What is he doing here? When did he come? How?” Cora asked placing big bags with groceries in the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Hello to you too Cora. Nice to see you too sister. I’m quite good thank you for asking ” He commented sarcastically as he placed a soft kiss on his sister cheek.</p><p>Cora rolled her eyes but smiled in her big brother’s good mood. “You 2 deserve each other…” that made Derek blush.</p><p>Trying to change the subject she said “I brought you what you asked, and he is the back of the car. The doctor gave him all the shots and placed the microchip. I brought you food, although he is already fed, a small bed, some toys. He is scared Derek. Are you sure you can do this? I know it would be good for you both. ” The female werewolf commented as she walked back towards her car.</p><p>“I’m sure Cora. He is gonna be find I promise. Let’s go get him.” He said and took the puppy and all the essentials that his sister brought.</p><p>“Remember feed him at least 3 times a day and be patient with him. He is lonely. And give him a name don’t call him dog. And say to Stilinski he better not hurt you cause… I’m gonna rip his throat out… With my teeth.” She grinned wolfishly and winked at her brother.</p><p>“Have fun….” She grinned before she left after she arranged the puppy’s things inside the house.</p><p>Derek place the puppy on his bed, inside the house, next to the couch and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Stiles had already finished and was getting dressed when Derek noticed the tattoo on his back. The letter D was decorating more than half of his back and a black wolf was inside gazing the viewer with hazel eyes; the eyes that the werewolf had seen more than once on the mirror gazing upon him; his eyes.</p><p>An animalistic growl escaped him as he pinned Stiles across the nearest surface searching for the human’s eyes. Stiles was looking at him all flushed, and he smelled turned on and Derek’s; the human smelled like Derek’s mate.</p><p>“I guess I should explain…” He was caught off by the werewolf who was senting him, caressing his beard all over the pale skin of the human’s neck.</p><p>Stiles leaned his neck giving more space to the werewolf who whined “Please…” and the human had spasms on spot trying not to moan.</p><p>“Go take a shower. Let me cool off a bit. I can’t talk to you when…” Stiles whispered trying to get back to reality and think of ways to hide his boner. The werewolf smirked and placed a soft nip on his neck of the human before he let him go.</p><p>He didn’t wanna scare him. They needed to talk. And Stiles needed a moment. Derek was willing to give him all the time in the world.</p><p>As he was taking a shower Stiles went down to get some water and discover a hardly awaking puppy waiting for him. It was small and black like the werewolf and looked at him curiously. After a few moments of hesitation the puppy licked the human’s fingers and let him lift it up and take him with him upstairs to wait for Derek.</p><p>The werewolf came out moments later only with a towel around his waist; <em>and god did he got bigger?</em></p><p>Stiles was looking at him with the mouth wide open and the wolf smirked at him proud of the reaction he was getting from the human.</p><p>“You need to put some clothes on. Really buggy ones, if you want us to talk.” Stiles was not drooling over the half-naked body of the werewolf; <em>nope, no way.</em></p><p>Derek looked back at him and answered “And you need to put that puppy down. Cause he is having the time of his life licking your fingers and its… distracting me too…” Stiles looked at the man in front of him too stunned after that declaration; after a few moments once the words of the werewolf settled on his mind he asked.</p><p>“Do you mean you are jealous of Fluffy?” Stiles settled better in bed as he placed the puppy carefully on the big pillow he had placed on the floor. </p><p>“I’m not naming my dog Fluffy Stiles….” The wolf huffed as he exited the bathroom fully clothed this time and sat next to the human in bed. He motioned for the human to come closer and Stiles did, keeping a safe distance that the werewolf hated at the moment. So he pulled him closer and manhandled him to sit between his legs, his back against the chest of the werewolf, keeping him close and not forcing eye contact, so Stiles wouldn’t freak out. He joined their fingers together, softly caressing the warm palm of the human so he could encourage him to talk.</p><p>“What I told you earlier is true… I wanted to see you.. You see when someone like me manifests his abilities needs an anchor. I tried using my Dad or Scott, but it wasn’t enough… Then I thought of you and it felt right you know?” The werewolf hummed in agreement and kept his caresses soft permitting the human to unravel his thoughts. “Then I had to establish the connection. Since you were gone, and you didn’t know anything about all this… Deaton suggested a tattoo. So we started with the triskele for obvious reasons… Your sigil on the pulse point of my neck did the trick for a while… Then…. Your name…On my hip…” Derek took a deep breath and growled possessively pulling the human even closer to his body imagining the design of his name carved on that intimate part of the human’s body. Stiles tried to ignore how good the werewolf felt against him and all the reactions of the predator was giving him and decided to tell him the whole story.</p><p>
  <em>Now or never.</em>
</p><p>“Finally, the letter D with the wolf… Well I guess that’s self-explanatory. As for the eyes… I saw yours, light blue like the ocean, deep red like rubies, even golden when you were a teenager but… no color matches your human hazel eyes.” He left a deep breath and waited a bit.</p><p>
  <em>Now Stiles could die in peace.</em>
</p><p>“The wolf didn’t work either after a few weeks. I was connected with you but not completely. I needed personal contact. I needed to see you, feel you, touch you. Deaton proposed I should look for you. After everything else failed I.. put all my hopes in the tattoos. They could bring me to you. I closed my eyes and the next moment I was here. Deaton was once again right. Mages need their mate and they can track them in a heartbeat through their link." The human stayed silent and bit hard his lip waiting for Derek to respond.</p><p>The werewolf didn’t move an inch and whispered to the human.</p><p>“After I left for the third time… I came here. I found Cora and she proposed to join her new pack, find someone like us and be happy, as she put it. But I couldn’t. Something or better yet someone was missing. We’ve been through so much and we saved each other lives so many times I have lost count. The truth is that I wanted to see you. I wanted to come and found you…But I thought you deserved better, that you could do better than me..” Derek hid into the man’s neck who turned towards him for the first time and cupped his left cheek.</p><p>“I don’t think I can let you go this time… Nor I want to..” the werewolf confessed meeting the human’s eyes.</p><p>“Good…” Stiles answered at once and came closer to the werewolf’s lips.</p><p>“Does that mean that I get to kiss whenever I want now?” he asked carefully.</p><p>The werewolf only nodded, silenced by the breathtaking beauty of the man in front of him.</p><p>“And I’m staying?” he asked again placing a soft kiss on the wolf’s lips.</p><p>“If you want yes…” Derek answered without a breath.</p><p>“And I get to name the puppy Fluffy?” Stiles grinned as the wolf tried to looked annoyed growling playfully.</p><p>“Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?” Stiles asked once more straddling the werewolf and softly pushing his erection towards the one of the bigger man.</p><p>“Maybe…” the werewolf couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled him impossibly close to his body and crushed his lips on the human’s. Nipping, biting, claiming the mouth of the man he desired for so long.</p><p>After some heavy make out, that was interrupted from a clearly annoyed puppy that woke up due to their loud moaning, Derek lifted Fluffy up without leaving the warm body of the human on top of him.</p><p>“You get to name the puppy whatever ridiculous name you want on one condition.”</p><p>“What?” Stiles looked at him with eyes full of love and Derek couldn’t hold back any more.</p><p>“I get to spend the rest of my life exploring your tattoos and the peculiar case of Stiles Stilinski.” Derek grinned pulling the human again closer to him as he handed him the puppy/ Fluffy on his arms.</p><p>“Deal.” Stiles grinned and kissed him back desperately.</p><p>And so in the next few years, between moans, growls and a bunch of failed spells, Derek and Stiles became one.</p><p>The werewolf held on to his anchor, and the mage kept the wolf that would protect him for the rest of his life.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If u like it leave a kudos !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>